Competencies
What are they? Competencies, known in game to me as comps, are an opportunity for you to earn free luck. They can also be somewhat of an Easter egg that you stumble across. In order to check the progress on your competencies you can click the profile button on your home screen. From there you’ll see two buttons at the top, profile and competencies. You’ll want to be on the competencies button. Here you will see every competency that you have discovered so far. Next to each competency, you’ll see a series of 5 tally marks. Dark ones are levels you haven’t reached yet. Green ones are achieves levels. Next to that in parenthesis you will see words such as “no comp’cy”, “minimal comp’cy”, “normal comp’cy”, “marginal comp’cy”, “more comp’cy”, and “masterful comp’cy”. These correspond to have 0-5 tallys respectively. Next to these ratings you will also see a number. That number is how many times you need to repeat the action that earns that competency before it gets to the next level. As you level your competencies, you’ll receive a message on your wall alerting you that you’ve leveled up a competency and the amount of luck you’re awarded for it. You will also notice that at least one of your competencies (probably introspective) is yellow while the others are white. The yellow comps are ones that have been recently raised. If a comp is recently raised, it won’t be able to be raised again for another 3 minutes and will be turn white again. You will notice that for certain comps, such as the ones dealing with purchasing income aides, will still rise in cost even if you’re purchasing them faster than you can raise the comp. Therefore, it is wise to purchase an income aide, wait for the comp to go back to white, and then purchase the next as opposed to purchasing multiple aides at once. What else can comps do? Besides earning luck for increasing these comps, there are some other benefits as well. For example, let’s go back to the income comps. Each income comp corresponds with a comp level. You’ll notice in your income aides that as a new player, you can only purchase bitcoins but you can also see litecoins but are unable to purchase them. The litecoins offer more of an income boost but these require a level 1 investor comp level to purchase. Each level up to mastering the competency at level 5 has a new aides you can purchase once you achieve that level comp. It works similarly for the jobs comps as well. Another special kind of comp is used to improve raid actions. The vandal, green thumb, and thief comps are examples of these types. A higher vandal comp will lower a hood’s beauty rate more per action than someone with a lower comp level. Below is a list of every known comp as well as how to gain and level that comp. *indicates a comp that was part of an event that is not available full time